we will meet again
by Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind
Summary: kagome is on her last trip to the fuedal era and why has she now become a kitsune? then the well closses and moves to west city! what next? DBZIY crossover
1. coming from far away

Chapter 1 coming from far away  
  
A little pod could be seen falling from above the Higurashi shrine. As a woman an old man and another man came running out just as the pod hit the ground making a huge crater. They walked over to see the door open and a crying baby girl wrapped in silk with a disk and a sapphire necklace around her neck.  
  
The woman awed at how cute the little one was and her husband and father nodded. The woman asked them if she could go to her and they agreed as she walked down and picked the bundle up. She hugged the baby to her and it started to calm down. She started to giggle as the woman twirled her. The silk rolled off and fell to the ground as a furry little tail could be seen.  
"what's this" the woman said as she took the tail in her hand, when she did this the baby giggled making her little black curls jingle.  
"oh what's this?" she asked as the men walked down to stand beside her.  
"it looks like a monkey tail" the old man said

"yea dad hey aiko what's that?" the man said to his wife now known as aiko

"I don't know it looks like a hollow gram disk" aiko said as she picked it up pressing the button and a woman appeared.  
  
_The woman was wearing black and red clothes and had long curly hair with red eyes. She looked around 28.  
"my name is celestial and I am this baby's mother" the woman said _

_"the reason why I couldn't keep her is b/c a war is starting my daughters name is kagome we are saiyens that explains her tail I as well have one" celestial said as she showed us her tail _

_"please keep her safe and show her this when she's older. I need you to cut off her tail for if she looks at the full moon it will make her turn into a big ape" she_ _explained _

_"also her father is known as goemon she has extraordinary powers and she'll grow stronger she'll always be happy just tell her that there are few others that will survive b/c I can see glances of the future she will also possess this gift" she said "__also I foresaw a few glimpses of her future please tell her after she get's back from her last trip. I have to go now the attack will happen anytime now the necklace I gave her was mine and I wanted her to keep it" she said as she faded_  
  
"Well let's adopt her jigen I wouldn't want to put her in a orphanage" aiko said as her husband nodded well let's cut off her tail" the woman said  
  
end chapter 1 I'd like some pairings!  
vegeta kagome

Gohan kagome

Goku kagome

inu yasha kagome

any of those and no one is voting for chi chi I've got plans for her you have these people to vote someone for. this going to be before buu.

Ja-nee for now

lady Gina goddess of the wind


	2. what is that!

17 years later

Kagome's p.o.v

As me and the gang walked down the dusty path their was an uneasy silence. Shippo was in the basket on the front of my bike as he took some bites of his chocolate. Sango walked beside me and miroku behind us. Inu yasha lead the group in the front as we walked towards keades.

"so sango tonight when we stop wanna go for a bathe in the hot springs" I said to her as she nodded

"we'll tell inu yasha that were actually taking a bath while out loud we'll tell him that were going for fire wood" I whispered as we walked along the road when I felt a jewel shard coming at us.  
"inu yasha theirs a demon coming with 2 jewel shards" I yelled as I took my bow and arrows out. A second later a bird demon soared in from the tree tops. It dive bombed miroku but he dodged

"give me your shards" it yelled as it headed for me but I quickly notched an arrow. As it soared closer I shot the arrow in the wing using a bit of my power as It twirled but got back up and I saw sango throw hirikotse and cut it in half. I quickly ran over and bent over picking them up. I attached them to our piece that looked a little under half. We had gotten more since kikyo took ours. I saw sango put her traveling kimono back on over her exterminator al fit and I saw inu yasha sheathe his sword.  
"well I wanna get to keades fast" he said as we walked for a few hours and was a day away from keades we settled camp in a huge clearing and set up camp. By then it was dark and inu yasha told them their was a spring a little ways from the camp that miroku didn't see so I took my pack and arrows and sango her boomerang.  
"bye we'll be back in a bit with the firewood" I said as me and sango walked away. And miroku was talking with shippo. Me and sango walked silently to the spring and set our stuff down.  
"that was pretty easy" I smirked as sango nodded.

"well how's your brother doing?" she asked getting undressed as I took out my new cotton candy aroma bubble bath.  
"she's fine annoying as ever" I said as I put some in and a little of the rose before undressing as well. I saw her smile as I dove into the nice hot water.  
"ka kag kagome since when did you have a tail?" sango stuttered as she jumped in the water and swam over to me.  
"what are you talking about?" I asked as I reached behind me for my tail

"it's a monkey tail is their something you've been keeping from us?" she asked as I nodded and bowed my head shamefully.  
"yes I've had it since I was a baby I don't know why though but whenever it grows back we have to cut it off and when we don't and it's a full moon my mom says I'll go mad if I look at it" I said as she looked confused

"what do you mean?" she asked

"whenever I asked my mother she said I was special and left it at that" I said looking up but hurriedly bowed it down covering my eyes.  
"oh no why now" I said crying as sango looked up and also gasped.  
"oh no we have to go now" she said as I hoped out and hurriedly dried off and put my uniform on. Sango stood beside me as well. I put my pack on and tied a piece of clothe around my head covering my eyes. As sango guided me back.  
  
Miroku's p.o.v  
  
As I saw the girls return I saw that kagome had her eyes closed with a piece of cloth.  
"what has happened lady kagome" I asked her

"well you see I'm not human" she said scratching the back of her head

"what do you mean wench I would have smelled it" inu yasha said

"I have a spell on me I am what is known as a saiyan they are very rare in the future see I think I'm the only one. My mother told me that I cannot look at the moon when I have my monkey tail. My mother doesn't know what will happen and we can't take any chances" she said

"so mommy can I see your tail?" shippo asked kagome as she nodded and her tail came into her lap. Shippo jumped on and started to pet it as it twitched.

"So how about we at least try and if it/she gets out of hand I'll cut her tail off it probably reverses the effect" said inu yasha

"I'm not sure but it's worth a shot but should if I almost attack any human villages you stop me" kagome said as he nodded and shippo hoped off her lap and back over to mine. she gave sango her bag and all her things and walked a bit away and took her blind fold off and looked at the moon.

end chapter 2

i'd like to thank the people that voted and reviewed. on my first story i only got two so keep reviewing. i'll update after school when it starts in like 3 days.  
Ja-nee

Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind


	3. the final shards

chapter 3 naraku's barrier and the final shards

still miroku's p.o.v  
  
She seemed to stop as she started to shake and fell to her knees as her hair grew longer and it appeared all over her body a black color. I gasped as she grew bigger and her teeth became fangs. As she stopped shaking she let out a roar as she started to flee. I saw inu yasha race after her as me shippo and sango hopped on kilala and raced after her and inu yasha. We followed her until we came upon a dark looking castle. I saw her start smashing the barrier with her fists as it started to disappear. I was amazed when I saw inu yasha in a tree not to far from her in a tree. Kagome growled loudly as she saw kagura on her feather and naraku racing out. Behind them a hundred demons followed.

"sango go in we have to help" I said as she nodded and shot down like a rocket getting ready to hit it's target but kilala slowed down and landed softly as naraku tried to take on the ape but was being beaten. I ran at the demons swishing my staff and jabbing as I either tore heir heads off or knocked them down as I saw a boomerang sore past me as It returned to lady sango. I was preparing to unveil my wind tunnel when I saw a few of naraku poison insects fly above us. I turned to see kilala battling the demons as well. I turned as I finished off the demons to see kohaku on the ground in front of sango and inu yasha using the back lash wave and slice kagura into pieces as he fell to the ground, I then saw ape kagome start to destruct the castle that once belonged to the now dead naraku that was now only a few pieces of him with a shimmering light in it and walked over and picked the shikon that naraku had up carefully . I hurried over to inu yasha to make sure he was alright while putting it in his pocket.  
"hey inu you alright?" I asked him as he nodded and stood up shockingly.  
"where is kagome I'll cut her tail off now" he said as I nodded towards ruins where a monkey stood looking at the moon as he raced off and hopped to a tall tree before flying through the air with testing above his head. As he got to her tail he cut it off and she fell as she started to change back to her normal self. I ran closer to catch her and she fell lightly into my arms and smirked to see she was naked. I saw sango walking over with kohaku in her arms and growled to see kagome naked in my arms.  
"don't worry I didn't do anything" I said as inu yasha walked over and saw kagome and swiped her from my arms. I sighed sadly as he put her down and sat cross legged in front of her taking off his outer hoari. He sat her up and put it over her head and slipped her arms through the slits in the sides of the sleeves and tying it behind her back and putting her on his back. He stood up and walked back over to us.  
"so what are we going to do?" asked sango

"don't know but let's rest here" said inu yasha as he held kagome to him. "where'd shippo go?" I asked as I looked around only to find him laying in his own blood. I felt tears start to stream down my face as I pointed to him and the others gasped racing over to him.  
"no shippo how could this have happened" I heard sango say crying

"no the brat can't die I'll.. kagome'll miss him" said inu as he picked up the poor kit and walked over to the tree where he placed the kit.  
"let's go to sleep I'll keep watch" said inu yasha as he laid kagome in his lap as sango got kagome's pack and took out the sleeping bags that she gave us. Mine is a black and purple one, sango has a pink and black one and she wet to take out the pillows but instead got shippos little green and red one. I saw her put it down and reach in and took out a fluffy silk black one and threw it at me. Before it hit my head I caught it and put it down on the bag . I took the prayer beads off to see perfect smooth skin where my wind tunnel once was as I smiled flexing it before unrolling my bag and putting my pillow at the top and slipping in.  
"night inu sango" I said as I fell asleep.  
End Miroku's p.o.v

In the morning

Kagome's p.o.v

As I awakened from my peaceful slumber I felt something warm and it wasn't my sleeping bag. I opened my eyes to see inu yashas arms around my shoulders. I blushed as I looked to see everyone sleeping. I looked at where we were to find a broken down castle and demons bodies as well. I heard inu groan as he awoke and looked down at me as he smiled.  
"glad your awake kagome" he said as I nodded smiling

"yea where are we and what happened to my clothes?" I asked confused looking at the red hoari

"after you transformed into a big black ape you ran off and we followed. You not only found naraku hiding place but broke through his barrier and killed him we got the jewel miroku has it in his pocket and we need you to purify it and when you retransformed you were naked so before miroku could do anything I took you away from him and put it on you" he said simply as I got out of his arms and carefully reached into mirokus pocket feeling it before taking it out fast as I put it up to my necklace as I squeezed them together as the pieces melded together leaving room for three more.  
"seems the only ones left are kougas and kohaku's" I said sadly.  
"what are you so sad about now we'll make our wish and I think I'll stay a hanyo to remember you now the only problem is what to do?" inu yasha said

"well let's wake the others and where's shippo I haven't seen him" I said as he looked sorrowfully at me

"while we were battling naraku I guess some demon got him I'm sorry kagome" he said as he pulled me into a hug as I cried.  
"why shippo" I whispered as I looked at inu smiling sadly as i walked over to sango

"I'll always remember him and we'll burry him by the god tree" I said as I crouched down and tapped her shoulder as she opened her eyes and smiled at me.  
"good morning kagome how are you?" she said yawning

"good morning to you to sango" I said as she stood up. I then walked over to miroku and tapped his shoulder but he didn't wake up I the shook him yet he still didn't wake up the only response I got was

" theirs enough of me to go around ladies" I looked disgusted

"only one way to wake you up" I said rubbing his chest as he smirked and opened an eye

"good morning lady kagome" he said smiling as I slapped him

"you wake up in the weirdest ways" I said as he rubbed his cheek I got up and walked away. As we sat in a circle with me by miroku.  
"so miroku toss me the jewel you've got" I said as he reached into his pocket searching for the jewel.  
"where did it go I put it in my pocket" he sad frantically as I laughed

"right here" I said holding the jewel between my thumb and pointer finger

"so sango what do we do about kohaku?" I said as she smiled sadly

"I know I have to take the shard out can we burry him with shippo?" she asked as I nodded and looked at the two bodies before walking over to kohaku and taking the shard out.  
"so now the only ones left are kougas" I said as they nodded.  
"how about we go back to the clearing we had set up last night and I'll make breakfast?" sango said as we nodded. Kohaku had been put on sangos back and she had gotten on kilala with miroku with shippo. I heard inu yasha tell me to get on his back and I walked over to him. I gave shippo to sango and got on inu yashas back. He then put his arms under my legs as I put my arms around his neck and he started racing back. A few minutes later we reached the clearing and he let me off his back. I walked over to where my bag laid and took out my school uniform. I walked over to a big oak tree and walked behind it changing into my uniform before walking back out. I saw inu yasha up a tree and miroku unconscious with his stylish red tattoo hand mark on his cheek. I laughed lightly as I sat in front of my back pack looking for the stuff to make sandwiches.  
"what kind of sandwiches do you want" I said as sango spoke first

"I'll have bacon, cheese and eggs on a roll" sango said

"I'll have whatever lady sango Is having" said miroku

"I'll have double bacon, sausage, cheese on a english muffin" said inu yasha as I nodded and got a couple of logs and light them up. I pulled out my griddle as I waited for it to get hot. I saw miroku staring warmly at sango as she inched away. I put my hand over the griddle and put the bacon in one corner and the sausage in the other with the eggs in the middle. I heard inu yasha sniff the air and growl.  
"what is it?" I asked

"wolf's coming" he said as a tornado shot through the trees and stopping a few feet away from me.  
"hello kouga how are you?" I asked getting some paper towels and putting them on it to take the grease away

"hello my woman I heard that you guys have killed naraku" he said crouching down by me

"yea last night it wasn't that hard" I said as he smiled a toothy grin

"I came to ask you if you'll finally come to live with me in my den?" he said hopingly

"sorry kouga but I can't" I said as he nodded sadly

"but kouga can I have your shards so that we can complete it?" I asked as he sat cross legged and started to take the shards out. Soon the last pieces were melded into the jewel and their was a bright light and I was transported to a beautiful green forest. I looked around to see a woman with long black hair and armor on her hoari.  
"hello kagome I'd like to thank you for collecting and purifying the jewel. Now I can finally rest" the woman said smiling

"if I may ask who are you?" kagome asked

"my name is midiroku I am one of the spirits with in the jewel" midiroku said as I nodded and bowed

"if I may ask what is it that you want" kagome said as the woman smiled

"I'm hear to teach you about your race and for you to make your wish." she said as kagome looked confused

"what do you mean about my race?" kagome asked

"kagome do you think you're a normal person?" midiroku asked me as I shrugged

"both yes and no besides the only thing is that I know demons exist" I said as she shook her head

" you are what is known as a saiyen their your home planet was destroyed when an evil being named freiza attacked and a few of the last saiyen are 4 males you are the last woman saiyen and 2 full blooded men with the one man having two half breed sons" she said as I listened to her.  
"so I'm like the last of my kind? Yet why didn't my mother on earth tell me this?" I said to myself

"I also want to tell you that I'll be training you in your sleep so you won't be worn out physically but mentally and I'll have a special someone help me" Midiroku said as I tilted my head to the side in confusion

"who and I want to make the wish" I said

"I can't tell you right now but please tell me the wish so I can make it" she said as I nodded "I want everyone to have their wish granted" I said as she nodded "I'm sorry but shippo can't be resurrected his soul was eaten by a demon it was going to be inu yashas wish so we'll go with for him that sango and miroku will be turned demon along with kohaku so that they can live to your era" midiroku said as I cried

"also kohaku will have no memories of naraku, killing his family and will know you, miroku will keep his wind tunnel without fear of sucking his self and loved ones in" she said as kagome nodded

"I will return you to your friends they are worried" he said as I started to awaken as I open to see inu yashas molten gaze and mirokus purple gaze as well as sangos.  
end chapter 3

i'd like to tell you that gohan kagome is winning and the polls end chapter 7

Ja-nee

Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind


	4. the new group!

I needed to redo some thing in here so nothing has changed except her breed of kitsune

* * *

Chapter 4 the new group

"Kagome what happened?" asked sango

"Midiroku" I whispered as my head started to ache.  
"Midiroku but how?" asked miroku

"Inside the jewel where is kohaku's body?" I asked as sango pointed to a hut as I got up and walked slowly inside as they curiously followed. As I stepped inside the hut I saw kohaku sitting up and looking around the room.  
"Hello kohaku I see your up" I said as he nodded smiling

"Hey kagome do you know where my sister is?" he asked as I opened the screen door to see inu, miroku and sango

"right here" I said as kohaku got up and ran to sango I smiled as she mouthed 'we'll talk later' before crying as miroku looked at his hand before looking to me

"why has my tunnel returned?" he asked me

"Because your wish was that you can keep it so you could protect sango and your family and no fear of sucking them in" I explained as he walked over to me and hugged me as I laughed and a light appeared as midiroku stood beside me.  
"Hello again kagome" she said as sango looked shocked with inu, miroku and kohaku

"I've come to ask sango kohaku and miroku what types of demons they want to become for inu yashas wish" said midiroku as all eyes turned to inu yasha as he turned away mumbling

"I don't want to be left alone after kagome leaves" as I laughed lightly

"I want to become a wind demon" said miroku because of his wind tunnel

"I'll become a half dog half fire fox demon" said sango

"Me to but half ice demon" said kohaku as their was another bright light and as it disappeared we saw a now demon group.

Sango's hair turned a dark red and her eyes a honey gold color. Her hair was mid back and she grew a foot taller. She grew 2 red and white fox tails and grew a pair of white dog ears tipped in red. She grew a pair of dainty fangs and long lethal claws. Her skin once a milky white color now was a golden tanned color. She also wore a red pair of hakamas and a white tank top shirt with red trim and slippers.

Kohaku also changed and his hair turned a light blue color. His eyes turned the color of a glacier and his hair came down to his shoulders. He grew an inch or two taller and he grew fangs but were pointy. His skin once a tanned color became a pale white and his clothes turned to a pair of blue hakamas and a hoari. He stayed bare foot with long sharp claws. He also grew a fox tail that is ice blue with a white tip and glacier blue dog ears.

Miroku now was as tall as inu yasha and his hair turned red as well with a little horn on the front of his head. His ears were long and pointed with long fangs. His skin was now very tan and fatal claws. He lost his monk robes and now wore a pair of bunched up hakamas with flames going up the legs and was wearing a muscle shirt with no shoes.

I saw them look at each other with shocked faces that made me laugh. I saw sango staring at Miroku's chest as I grinned. I saw inu and midiroku laugh as well. Then saw Midiroku smiling at me.  
"why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as the laughter died down

"I am going to grant your kit's wish for you to become a kitsune" she said as I looked into her eyes

"why?" I asked

"because I thought that you should have some demon attributes until I can train you since there are some lower class youkai in hiding so on be half of your kit you'll have fox attributes so pick your type" she said as I nodded

"I'll be a Golden sun kitsune because Shippo was always my little sunshine" I said as I felt 9 tails sprout out of my lower back that were all gold with white tips. I also felt my ears disappear and reappear atop my head that are a pure shimmering gold. I felt my nails lengthen. My clothes disappeared and now wore a yellow string bikini top over my fuller breasts and a tight pair of leather pants with black and yellow silk slippers. My hair grew as long as Sesshomarus and was gold. I now had a lot of curves and was muscular and had a yellow flame tattoo on each arm. My skin turned a tanned color with a dark golden sun on my forehead and one yellow and one dark gold stripe on each of my cheeks. Natural yellow eye shadow appeared. I saw inu gawk at me but quickly stop As I chuckled.

"I will return to train you in one weeks time I need to find a certain person" she said as the jewel floated in front of me before it went back into my side.

"hey kagome you do know that you have a black dragon on your back?" asked sango as I looked over my shoulder to see some black.

"cool" I whispered as I heard them gasp

"what is it?" I asked

"it's glowing!" said miroku as a light filled the room and disappeared as a black dragon stood in front of me.

"hello lady kagome I am your guardian Alex" it said as he transformed into a human with his demonic appearance. He had spiked black hair with a pair of silver eyes. he had pointed ears with hoop earrings in one. He wore a pair of black cargo pants and was shirt less. He was bare foot and was Very muscular. He looked around 18 and had a sexy smile. He had a dragon tail and wings coming out of his lower back and back and a skull on his forehead. Along with black claws and fangs.

"um good to meet you" I said nervously as I saw him grin

"I am too I will be training you in your demon skills and your battle techniques as well as strategies. I will also watch over you" he said as he took my hand and placed a light kiss upon it as I blushed and heard inu growl in warning to Alex. Alex only grinned bigger as he sat in front of me.

"We will start your training in three days so until then I'll learn more about you" he said as I nodded and he glowed red before disappearing and reappearing on my back.

"Well how about we find totosai so we can make you four some weapons" said inu yasha as I nodded. And kilala transformed into her larger form and we walked out side and raced to where totosai's home is.

* * *

well i needed to change it b/c i've seen a lot of black kitsunes, silvers and mixed kitsunes but no goldensthat i know of so i changed it. 

Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind


	5. a question for totosai

chapter 5 a question for totosai  
  
"Well how about we find totosai so we can make you four some weapons" said inu yasha as I nodded. And kilala transformed into her larger form and we walked out side and raced to where totosai's home is.  
  
I laughed as I jumped on mirokus head and then to atop of a tree leaving a foot mark as I laughed at his face.  
"How dare you kagome I'll get you!" he said as I saw miroku bop him "Oh no you won't" he said as he jumped up beside me and grabbed me as he hugged me and I smiled. And he smirked back at me as he hugged me tighter to him as he jumped down the rest following as we stood in front of totosais. Inu walked up with me behind him and the others following as Inu shouted

"Hey old man are you here" at this I hit him as he laughed nervously

"I mean totosai are you home" he said as we saw totosai walk out.  
"What is it inu yasha and who are the demons with you?" he asked him as inu smirked

"The one right here is kagome" he said pointing to me

"Why'd you do that she was perfectly fine The way she was" totosai yelled as inu laughed

"And the one in red and white is sango and the other is kohaku" inu said smiling even more

"You also turned the demon exterminators!" totosai yelled as I chuckled lightly "And last but not least is miroku" I said for inu yasha in which to totosais eyes bugged out.  
"And where may shippo be?" he asked as I looked away

"We defeated naraku last night but during the battle a demon got a hold of him and ate is soul" inu said as totosai nodded

"Well what is it that you want?" he asked us as inu smiled

"We were wondering if you could make them some weapons" inu said as totosai nodded

"What are the weapons that you want?" he asked as sango spoke up

"If it's not too much trouble could me and kohaku get shrukins?" asked sango as totosai nodded

"I'd like a sword like inu yashas" said miroku as totosai nodded "And what is it that you want made kagome?" he asked me

"I would like two war fans" I said as he smiled

"Should have known if you come back in a day or two" he said as we nodded "Well okay see ya then" the group said as they raced off but I stayed "Totosai could I ask you something?" I asked nervously

"What is it kagome?" he asked

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to make weapons so if you die I could make my own and some for others" I asked nervously as he chuckled

"I'd love to I've needed a new apprentice since kaijinbo" he said as I nodded "When can we start and how long do you think it'd take?" I asked

"I'd say a month and we could start when you return for your fans" he said as he walked back into the hut as I turned to start running back but soon saw inu heading towards me.  
"Hey kagome what took ya?" he shouted to me

"I needed to speak to him don't worry about it" I said as he nodded and we raced off but I stopped to look at the setting sun. It was a fusion of a pinkish yellow and the darkish blue as I smiled and watched as it lowered I turned to see inu smiling at me.  
I smiled back as he jumped to stand beside me.  
"You know I've never really stopped to see this only when I was with my mother and younger" I heard him say as I leaned on him my ears against his cheek.  
"in my era you can't see the moon or the milky way that good but here you see it all the time perfectly" I said as he nodded and pulled me closer to him as I blushed lightly.  
"kagome I want to tell you that no matter what happens in the future I will always be their for you" he said to me as I nodded and gave him a tight squeeze "Well let's get back before the others get worried" I said as I jumped to another tree smiling at him before racing off laughing lightly. I saw him also laugh as he sped up and raced circles around me.  
"You're to slow" he said as I smirked and melded into the shadows.  
"Hey gome that's not fair you can't do that" he said sarcastically

"oh but yet when I was human I thought that you being half demon wasn't fair" I pouted as I raced off hopping from tree to tree as the wind raced through my hair and I made my way to sango and miroku who were only a few jumps away as I did a back flip down to the ground with inu beside me.  
"What took you so long lady kagome?" asked miroku as he stood beside sango with an arm rapped tenderly around her waist

"I needed to talk to totosai about weapon making" I said as sango nodded

"Then you can train in the future" sango said as I nodded and we walked down the hill to kaedes hut. I was planning on making ramen with something else.  
"Hey gome how about I teach you how to hunt and kill?" asked inu as I nodded "That'd be great so that we can have that with ramen" I said as his eyes lit up with joy when I mentioned ramen.  
"Let's go we'll bring back dinner" said inu as he hopped off towards where we could both smell a group of deer. I saw inu come to a stop behind a couple of bushes as he waited for me

"ok your first lesson is go for the head just make a slashing motion with your hand make sure to kill as many as possible so that we can keep it for a while" he explained as he showed mw how I should kill it

"Ok I understand let's go" I said as he nodded and held up his fingers as he looked out over the top of the bush. He put up one finger as I prepared to get dinner. He put up another as he sniffed and another as we launched at the deer slashing and killing 3 deer at a time. We would be feasting for weeks on our kill as we finished. I smiled a toothy smile as the sudden urge to lick the blood off my claws. I didn't notice it but I had already begun to clean the blood as inu cleaned the dear. The feel of the blood on my tongue exited me in a way I've never known as I finished I walked over and sat cross legged by him watching him take the meat and put it on his lap. He put some of the meat on his lap and some in a pile beside him as he threw the things like a heart and other things into the woods. I watched the certain things he looked at as he cleaned the deer until it was done.  
"You were watching right?" he asked as I nodded

"Good now you try and I'll make sure you go it right" he said as I nodded and walked over to a deer and sat down again going thru the deer and taking the good meat. Once I was done he examined my work and told me it was done nicely and we started the other dears.  
  
½ hour later  
  
I now sit in the hut with the others watching the fire burn as we sat silently. I had felt dirty from the little practice spar that Alex and me had so he could assess my skills. I looked to see Alex sitting beside me as it was around 9:00 pm.

"I'm going for a bath sango would you care to join me?" I asked as sango shook her head.  
"no I'll stay here and watch houshi you can go relax" she said as I nodded and looked inside my back pack for the rose and sweet pea smelling soap before putting in it into my pink string bag. " I'll be back in an hour or so" I said walking out of the hut with the bag over my shoulder as I walked out into the village as I saw the village people wave to me as I passed. I walked up the path into the forest as I made my way to the hot spring sango and I usually use when we're at the village. I hopped from tree to tree getting to the hot spring as I let my long black hair blow behind me as the full moon cast an eerie glow making my skin glow. I sighed as I jumped down to the spring not even bothering to feel for any other presences. The spring was at least a mile away and would usually take a good 30 minutes to get their.  
end chapter 5

i'll be having the dbz gang come in on about chapter 8 so stay tuned alot of key things will start next chapter

ja-nee for now

Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind


	6. authors note for some questions i got

Yes youko's kitsune luvergurl she is she has a few forms. And when midiroku returns in the chapter after next let's just say she'll almost be unbeatable. wink wink   
1.Her human disguise

2.Her saiyen form with only the tail looks human

3. Kitsunedemon form

4. Her true giant kitsune form that she can change her size so if she is like sesshomaru when he's in dog form she can shrink and become the size of a regular fox

5. Her ape form

6.Super saiyen 2

7.Super saiyen 3

8.Super saiyen 4

And yes Lil.Mz.M.J inu is okay with being half demon but their will be something happening after midiroku returns in a month or the chapter after next to be precise.

also i've decided to put all the super saiyen forms into it since they are really cool and it'll still be DBZ and inu cross over. i also don't like author notes but i just wanted to make this clear.

Ja-nee

Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind


	7. Finding treasure and a trip home

Chapter 6 finding treasure

About a half hour later I got their and stripped putting my bag by the side of the spring. As I swished my tails happily and jumped into the hot water as I moaned lightly as I could feel my muscles soothing them selves as I swam under the water letting my hair fan out and I opened my eyes and swam deeper into the water until I was at the sandy bottom and then swam back up not wanting to drown and when I reached the top.

"I love this place" I said as I cupped my hands together and getting water into them. I brought it up to my face and splashed it on as I felt the water run down it.

'what will I do?' I asked myself silently as I looked up at the sky

'will I stay here or go back to my own time to my family or stay here?' I said as I shook my head not knowing what to do. I sunk in till I was up to my nose closing my eyes.

"mind if I join you?" I heard as I quickly turned to see Sango looking at me with a smile.

"course but I thought you were going to watch Miroku?" I asked

"Alex said that I should enjoy it since you might decide to leave us" she said as she got undressed and slipped in

"yea I couldn't leave my family" I said as she nodded

"I understand kagome if you go back to your time" Sango said

"thanks Sango for understanding I think you would live to that time period along with the others" I said as she nodded

"I'm gonna take a dive" I said as she nodded and I dove under the water towards the bottom. A twinkle of red and a gold color caught my right eye as I turned to see a pile of something on the ground. I quickly swam over and picked one up. It was a golden necklace with a quarter dollar sized ruby hanging from it. And five nickel size diamonds on each side. I felt my breath leaving me as I clutched it in my hand giving a good kick sending me shooting towards the top. I finally made it to the surface as I inhaled deeply.

"Sango look what I found" I said showing it to her as her eyes widened

"you found this down there?" she asked as I nodded

"follow me there were a bunch of others" I said as I went back under with her at my side as we made it to the pile

Me and her took as many as we could carry not leaving one as we went back up.

"we hit the jackpot but who could have lost it?" Sango said as I nodded swimming to the side of the hot spring

"let's see how many we got then sort them out for who gets what" I said as she nodded and we started counting.

"we've got 20" Sango said as we put it in a pile.

"mind if I keep the necklace I showed you?" I asked as she shook her head

"nah since you found it you got that and your first pick" she said smiling as I nodded looking through the pile. A black opal caught my eye. It was attached to a golden chain with a red flame shape in the middle as I picked it up.

"this one" I said as she nodded and took a pair of earrings that were amethysts with a sapphires hanging from the amethysts.

"great choice Sango" I congratulated as she found the matching necklace. It was a heavy golden chain with amethysts and sapphires encrusted into each piece of the golden chain each the size of a quarter.

"ok your turn" she said as we nodded and continued picking until their was no more.

"well I think we should return they're probably getting worried" I said as she nodded and we got out this time I dressed in a tight green camouflage corset with the same colored fringes two thin black straps held it on. A pair of black baggy cargo pants with red straps hanging from the back . You could zipper them off so they could become capris. I dressed and put everything in my bag beside the ruby necklace and put it on. Sango did the same changing into a pair of hakamas and a red tank top with the fox racing name written on the front.

"ready to .." I was about to finish when a scream rang through my ears

"come on let's go see who's in trouble" Sango yelled as we ran in the direction in which the scream came. We arrived a moment later to see Rin underneath a bear demon who was about to be eaten.

"Bloody claws of the dark flame" I yelled as I dug them into my arm drawing the blood needed and it became inflamed with black. I jumped at the bear and slashed it's face as it outburst with a growl of pain starting to swing it's own claws blindly as Sango had scooped up Rin. I narrowed my eyes as it's face broke out in blood he fell to the ground dead the flames turning him to ashes. I turned to see Rin crying into Sangos neck

"it's okay Rin he's dead he won't bother you anymore" I said lightly as she nodded and turned to me before running at me as I caught her in my arms.

"where is Sesshomaru?" I asked her as she shook her head

"Rin doesn't know I was with jaken because Sesshomaru had to leave to kill a demon that was coming towards our camp another demon had got to our camp and jaken told Rin to run so I did but ran into the mean bear" she said as she started to stop crying

"shh it's okay now Rin I'll help you find Sesshomaru and jaken" I said as I looked to Sango

"you have to go tell the others what happened and what I'm doing I'll be back" I told her as she nodded turning on her heel and disappearing into the forest

"Rin wants to know how you become a demon kagome as well as Sango?" she asked as I nodded

"the wish on the jewel turned us" I said as I calmed down till I was able to sense Sesshomaru's aura not to far away

"hold on Rin" I said as she nodded and I took off at medium speed towards him as the trees and everything around blurred past us until I saw Sesshomaru kicking jaken. He quickly turned towards me as his eyes narrowed.

"let Rin down demon" he said coldly as my eyes narrowed

"Lord Sesshomaru kagome saved me with Sango-Chan from a nasty bear" Rin said as I let her down she ran to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg as I smiled lightly

"it seems that you are one of inu yashas companions I thank you for rescuing Rin I am in your debt" he said as I nodded shocked

"hai I must leave now good bye my lord you to Rin" I said as Rin waved and I turned on my heel walking away. Once I was farther away I switched into my regular/saiyen form and walked through the woods taking in the natural scents of the forest.

"I wish I could stay here forever the skies aren't polluted making the milky way hard to see and the air was so much fresher" I said as I walked down the path towards the village as I decide to start listing the things needed for the celebration

'cups, drinks, sake, plates, steaks, ribs, balloons, cake and other sweets' I listed in my head as I remembered that Midoriko will be coming the next night.

' I should be able to afford everything with all the money I've got in my account' I said to myself as I leached the hill leading to the bridge. I ran down the slope gaining speed as I suddenly jumped up soaring through the air as my hair blew behind me. A moment later I started to come down over the bridge finally landing at the huts screen flap. I entered and saw miroku sleeping with Sango and Kohaku. Inu was in the corner and Alex across from him. I walked in and went to my usual spot taking out my sleeping bag and pillow but decided against it and looking to see Alex watching me with a light smile

"good night Alex" I said as he nodded and I turned to my fox form. I laid down and curled up as I felt sleep take over my senses.

"night to you to kagome" Alex whispered gently as he to fell asleep.

In the morning

I woke up early in the morning as the sun started to rise over the horizon. I got up and changed into another pair of clothes before walking over and tapping inu lightly on the shoulder. The shirt was a tight white tank top with the words "slave to the medal" written on the front with a picture of drums and guitars on the front with a pair of black hip hugger caprice. They have 8 skull chains hanging off them. I tapped him lightly and his eyes opened slowly as I smiled lightly.

"hey inu yasha I'm going home so I can get the stuff for the celebration here in the village is that okay with you?" I asked as he nodded

"fine with me" he said with a light smile on his face I turned to Alex to see him sleeping

"hey Alex wake up" I said as one of my tails wrapped around his leg he also woke up as I motioned for him to follow. He got up just as I got out of the hut and started walking to the well.

"kagome where are we going?" he asked me

"to my era I need to get the things for the celebration" I said as he nodded falling in step at my side.

"have you given any thought to if your going to stay in this era?" he asked as I nodded

"yea and I've decided that I'm going to go back to my era" I said as he nodded

"I have a feeling that you won't be bored when the well closes" he said as I nodded and walked along the worn path through the woods.

"when we get there I'll need your help with carrying all the stuff and be cautious my mom and little brother is obsessed with ears tails or wings now" I aid as he smiled

"it's okay I could care less so shall we?" he asked just as we got to the well.

"hai" I said as we jumped down it the familiar blue light wrapping around us as we were transported back to my era as I looked up to see grandpa over it in his priest robes when he dumped a bucket down on us as I closed my eyes and looked down as the sake ran down us as my hair stuck to my face.

"Grandpa did you have to do that?" I growled as he looked down

"praise Buddha you returned to us" he cried out as I shook my head as I turned to see Alex on the ground swirly eyed. It seemed that gramps had dropped the bucket.

"oh Alex are you okay sorry about that" I said as I kneeled by him.

"yea kagome I'm fine just hope I never get hit again" he said sitting up as I offered him a hand as I pulled him to his feet.

"oh I'm so happy your back" my grandpa cried as I shook my head.

"sorry bout that my grandpas like that sometimes" I said sheepishly as he nodded

"don't worry let's go get dried off" he said as he jumped up as I followed him scaring my grandpa enough to make him fall on his back

"demons you have no right to be here so leave!" he shouted as he reached into his hoari and pulled out 4 sutras

"oh don't even try gramps I know they don't work" I said as I looked to Alex

"we'll put spells on for now when we get dried off then we'll change back" I said as he nodded and I pictured my regular saiyen form as I glowed red and my claws, fangs, tails and ear disappeared. Alex looked the same but without the tail, wings claws, fangs and pointed ears.

"well see you inside gramps" I said as I opened the door and looked out over the shrine as my eyes flinched from the bright sun that hung high in the middle of the sky. As I toned down my senses. I walked across the courtyard and to the door as I opened it and walked in with Alex behind me as I felt my mothers aura as well as soutas in the living room as I walked in to see them sitting on the couch

"welcome back dear how is your friends? Oh who's this?" she asked as I smiled lightly at her probing

"they are fine and this is Alex my new friend" I said as she smiled

"well hello there Alex it's nice to meet you Kagome how long are you staying for?" she asked as me an Alex sat on the other couch

"maybe a day we need to get things for the celebration. I need to go to the cake shops and then the ice cream shop. The beef market, Wall Mart, I need to get gifts for Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, kaede and Alex here" I said as she tilted her head to the side

"why so much stuff what's the celebration?" she asked as Souta jumped up

"did you finally defeat that nasty hanyo Naraku you told me about in your stories sis?" he asked as I nodded as he whooped

"that's so cool sis does this mean your going to not be able to go back?" he asked as I nodded sadly

"yea it does they all wanted me to stay but I need to be here in this era" I said as my 'mother' shook her head

"oh honey it's okay" she said as I looked at my 'mother'

"it's okay you don't have to call me your daughter anymore if you don't want to koon-loon I know you aren't my real mother" I said as her eyes widened

"how did you find out?" she asked as Souta looked between us as I closed my eyes

"Midoriko told me when I was pulled into the jewel. She said I would be trained as a saiyen by a saiyen that she knew. She was going into the afterlife to get her since I am the last saiyen woman. I will be learning our history and techniques. That was why I had a tail that shows my saiyen heritage" I explained as she nodded

"what did you mean when you said last saiyen woman?" she asked

"there is 2 full blooded men left and one has 2 sons and the other has a son as well the sons are all half breeds" I said as she nodded

"so how did you come to meet Alex sis?" he asked as Alex smiled

"I was assigned to be her guardian so I could train her in her demonic skills" Alex said as my mother gasped

"demonic skills? Didn't you just say that you were a full blooded saiyen?" she asked

"yes I'm both a full blooded saiyen anda full golden sunkitsune demon" I said sheepishly

"how did you turn demon sis?" I asked as I felt my heart slow down a bit

"Naraku killed Shippo during the battle and it was his wish for me to become a kitsune like him" I said sadly but they hadn't caught the sadness by there expressions

"Sis can I see what you look like?" Souta pleaded as I smiled

"of course you to Alex" I said as he nodded and I felt my aura sweep over me as I felt my tails sprout out of my lower back and my fangs lengthen into there sharp selves. My claws started to grow back and I felt my ears migrating to the top of my head as I opened my eyes. To see Souta gazing between me and Alex with amazement. Koon-loon however was looking at my ears as I felt my tails start to twitch in anger at the thought of being touched.

"oh honey you look adorable" she cried as I shut my eyes tight as I heard Alex flinch as I felt a purring sensation rip at my throat but wouldn't let it out as I I opened my eyes slightly to see Alex fidgeting as Souta looked at his wings.

"Ow" I said as I felt koon-loon pull my ears

"sorry" she said as I felt her go over to Alex after she looked at my tails. Then Souta come and play with mine.

"wow sis your ears fur is softer then Inu Yasha" he said as I grinned slightly

"thanks" I said as they finally stopped and Alex start to calm down

"well mom I'm taking my hummer out k" I said as she nodded and I looked to Alex.

"let's just put a spell on so anyone that is either a demon or saiyen can see our features k" I said as I saw him nod as I cast the spell saw my mother sigh as I knew it worked

"bye kagome Alex" she said as I got up and I walked up stairs to get my wallet, keys and credit cards. I made it back minute later to see Alex by the door.

"hey kagome can I come to?" he asked as I nodded

"of course" I said as he smiled and ran over to Alex as I attached my wallet to my pants. I saw Alex put Souta on his shoulders as he walked out and me behind me but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see koon-loon looking at me with a disk in her hand.

"take this and press this button later when you are alone or with Alex don't let Souta see" she said as she placed it in my hand

"and I need you to come into my room with me later there is something else" she said before walking away as I looked at the disk in my hand. I placed it in my pocket and ran towards them feeling the breeze against my ears and tails as I jumped into the air as I reached the stairs sailing down as I saw Souta and Alex half way to my black hummer. I saw Souta pointing to me when I was above him as I folded my legs to make it look like I was on my knees as my hair flying rapidly behind me as I landed on one foot then jumped again as I felt Alex's aura flying closer to me as we made it to the driveway. I landed gracefully in front of my hummer and walked to the drivers side door as I unlocked it and got in as I saw Souta and Alex get in. they shut their doors and I started the engine as I looked to Souta.

"were going to the ice cream shop first" I said as I pulled out and drove down the streets as I felt my nose scrunch up from the smells. I spread my natural scent out around the hummer as I put my window down the warm air coming in and the sun shined down on me as I felt my power energy rising a bit.

end chapter 6

I'm really sorry for the long wait on this chapter guys i've had mid terms and everything but that isn't an excuse. this is to Temaea and Bianca. i have had so many votes for a kagome gohan story i've decided to go with that sorry. i'm also cosidering doing a vegeta and goku one since those were also major in votes but not as many as gohan and kagome wellgotta go

Lady Gina Goddess OfThe Wind


	8. getting the items for the celebration

Chapter 7 getting the items for the celebration

I saw the shop coming into view as I slowed down a bit and turning into the turning lane. I looked to see if any other cars were coming before turning into the parking lot and getting out leaving the truck running. As I got out I heard Souta talking to Alex and I opened the door for them.

"thanks sis" he said as Alex nodded in agreement before walking in. The bit of energy that I had gotten from the sun started to go away as we entered the ice cream shop.

"okay pick out 2 cakes each" I said as Alex nodded and went to look in the cases. I also looked through the cases finding a big sheet one with only vanilla. It had a pink and yellow border with pink and yellow roses made onto it. I looked over to the counter to see two ladies waiting patiently.

"excuse me miss can I get this cake?" I asked as one of them walked over to the other side of the case

"hai would you like anything written on it?" she asked as I nodded

"we did it" I said as she nodded and took the cake out of the case. I then looked for another one to find a yellow one that had a sunset pasted onto the cake with different colors of blue pink purple and a reddish pink.

"and I'll take this one" I said just as the woman came back with the first cake.

"ok miss this cake is done just let me put that in a box" she said as the woman carefully took the cake.

"kagome I want these two" I heard Souta say as I turned to see a cake with a rainbow across the case both big like mine. The other had black roses on it with red tips.

"oh that ones beautiful Souta good choices" I said as he smiled

"thanks sis" he said as I turned to the lady again.

"these two cakes as well" I said to her as the other helped her out. I looked to Alex to see him kneeling between 2 cakes that were the size of ours.

"those the two you want?" I asked as he jumped

"hai they are lady kagome" he whispered the lady part more to him self

"I would like these as well also three vanilla milkshakes" I said as they nodded enthusiastically and got to work

"oh yeah extra thick" I said as I saw a slight nod and she began to make the shakes. The other went to work putting the last two cakes in there boxes then placing them next to the others quietly awaiting the other girl to finish. A few minutes later the woman set them down and went to help the other with the shakes before bringing them over.

"is that all miss?" she asked as I nodded and started ringing it up. I pulled my chain wallet out of my pocket and pulled out my platinum card to her once she was ready to swipe it then I typed in my pin.

"can I leave these here I don't want them to melt while I get my other items" I asked as they nodded

"of course miss" she said as one gave us our drinks before helping the other bring the cakes to the back. I nodded my head towards the door giving them there shakes as Alex looked at it quizzically.

"you put your mouth on the straw and suck Alex" I said as he did as he was told and we walked back to my yellow hummer.

"now onto the other stores" I said as I put my seat belt on. Putting the key into the ignition as the engine roared to life as I pulled out and into the streets of Tokyo.

3 hours later

"finally" I pouted as I took a deep breath and slowly released it. I looked up into the sun from the shade of the Goshinbaku tree. My friends gifts were wrapped and were on my bed waiting to be given and all the food was near the well house in bags. I had gotten both Sango and Miroku rings for when they wed. Sangos ring was pure gold with a red ruby star surrounded by little diamonds. Mirokus was a golden ring as well but his had sapphires on the outside of the ring one right next to the other with little black boxes that they were put in. Miroku a new crystal staff, Sango a beautiful new kimono to wear. The sash was white with red tipped carnations decorating the end of it. The kimono was red with white rose design to the right shoulder and it was sleeveless.

The kimono went down to just below the knee and was pure silk. Inu Yasha a photo book with a lot of pictures of him and me in it along with the others. But the most special thing I had gotten him was a ruby pendant necklace that was in the shape of a heart. It opened up to see a picture of him and me on the inside. Kaede a new bow and arrow since hers wasn't as new. The bow was white with a white string. It had cloud designs painted onto it. The arrows were white but the arrow head was red for her Miko hakamas. the arrows had a special spell on them so they wouldn't break and they would return to the satchel inwhich they came from which was sky blue with little white clouds painted on. Kohaku was the hardest to find since I didn't know what he liked but all kids were the same and I had to get him a shit load of candy.

All the food and drinks were ready to go but I had to get Inu yashas help to get the food along with the others. I got up from the bench and walked towards the well with Alex following as I made it to the well house. I opened the door to see all the bags of food and drinks as I took 8 big bags and hung 4 off each arm. I jumped into the well as the familiar blue lights surrounded me as I then jumped out of the well the same blue light appearing as Alex then jumped out. We raced towards the villages square where it would be better to have a lot of room. Inu Yasha and the others were inside kaede hut but came out when they felt us. We finally made it to the center of the village to see them come out of the hut.

"kagome what are all those bags for" asked Kohaku as I smiled

"it's stuff for the celebration and is there a hut that is empty I need to keep it out of the sun so it won't get hot" I asked as Sango nodded and opened the flap of a hut not to far away as I went in setting the bags down and Alex set his down as well.

"Kohaku would you mind making this room cold so the food will stay cold?" I asked as he nodded and placed his hand on the ground as the rooms temperature dropped as I felt a shiver race down my spine as energy left me. I hopped out quickly as the sun brightened a bit rising my temperature once more.

"thanks do you think you guys can help with the rest I've got a bunch more to get?" I asked as they nodded

"of course kagome" said Miroku as I smiled

"follow us" said Alex as he flew into the sky and I ran towards the well. Sango was beside me as I winked at her.

"you guys are in for a surprise tonight" I said as she looked a bit curious

"exactly why?" she asked as I smiled

"like I'd tell you it's a surprise" I laughed as I jumped high soaring into the clearing as I landed into the well the light surrounding me once more as I jumped off the ground with one foot and landing on the rim of the well. I got down as I heard the others voices. I picked up 8 more bags filled with the sake and the sodas. Then others with meat. I jumped in once they were out. And this went on for another half hour before everything was on the other side of the well.

" I'm gonna try bringingmy foster familyto this side of the well" I said as Inu Yasha nodded.

"I'll help you guys keep doing what we showed you" he said as I turned on my heel jogging towards the well with Inu at my side.

"so do you think they'll be able to?" he asked as I nodded

"hopefully I want them to meet kaede and the villagers" I said as I felt him grab my hand as we jumped into the well. A small blush spread across my cheeks but disappeared just as it appeared. We jumped out and walked into the midday sun of my era and towards the house as koon-loon looked out to us.

"hello kagome Inu Yasha would you guys like to have lunch with us?" she asked as I nodded hearing inu yashas stomach speak for him as she nodded. We made it to the house and into the kitchen before sitting down. Souta was sitting next to Inu Yasha and grandpa across from them.

"Souta grandpa would you like to come with us to the feudal era for the celebration tonight?" I asked as Souta nodded enthusiastically

"yes I will I'd like to see the demons in that era" he said as I nodded smiling as koon-loon came into the room with steaks.

"how about you koon-loon?" I asked as she set them down

"I'd love to" she said as she placed a big piece of meat on me and Inu yashas plate before placing smaller pieces on the others as I put some A1 sauce on it before tarring at the meat in front of me. Inu Yasha was doing the same as we soon finished. Then soon after Souta, koon-loon and grandpa

"the first thing I need you guys to do is change into comfortable clothes. Koon-loon you should wear that summer kimono. You know the one that's cerulean blue that has the ocean on it. And Souta you should wear your soccer uniform you can show the village boys how to play. Grandpa the clothes your wearing now are good" I said as they nodded and Souta as well as koon-loon left the room to get what I said they should wear. I turned to Inu Yasha to see him licking his claws.

"Inu who do you want to take?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll take koon-loon and Souta" he said as I nodded and ate the left over the remaining pieces of the steak. I heard light footsteps coming from the direction koon-loon and Souta had went. They came into the room and koon-loons hair was down and framed her face with sapphire earrings.

Souta was in his blue uniform his ball bag over his shoulder.

"we're ready" she said as I nodded

"you'll be going via Inu Yasha I'm taking grandpa" I said as they nodded and we walked out of the back door. I did a triple cartwheel across the courtyard then walked on my hands around Souta as he laughed. I decided to do what Shippo used to do to Inu Yasha and transformed into a pink balloon and nibbled on his ear as he swatted me away making Souta laugh more. We reached the well in silence and grandpa got onto my back. Souta was on Inu yashas back while koon-loon was in Inu yashas arms.

"ready?" I asked excitedly as Souta cheered as I jumped into the well first followed by inu Yasha as the glow wrapped itself around us. Once my foot touched the soil I jumped up feeling grandpa jump off and Inu Yasha let koon-loon and Souta down.

"welcome to the feudal era" I announced as I started walking down the path to the village.

end chapter 7

i'm really sorry for the long wait but i'm deciding what to do for midnight killing.I hope this chapter made up for it!

Ja-nee

LGGOTW


	9. Request from a Lord

_Disclaimer: I do not i repeat I do not Own Inu Yasha or Dragon Ball Z or Gt! So don't sue me_

_I'm sorry about not updating in a whileI am already prepping for finals!_

_Chapter 9 A request from a Lord_

"Wow look at this. It's Inu Yashas forest right?" asked Souta as he looked around the path.

"Yea it is but the village is a bit further when we get to the hill it's a beautiful site" said Inu Yasha as Aiko nodded. We continued on and soon found ourselves walking over the bridge.

"Mommy" I heard in my head as I shut my eyes tight as I turned my head to the side as I saw Shippo running to me with his loving green eyes as I felt my self calming down a bit. I opened them again to see Miroku hovering a few feet in the air doing the finishing touches on the streamers and balloons as Kohaku kept glancing at the hut that held the food. Sango was placing the tables in a big oval and placing the chairs around them.

"Sango Miroku come here you too Kohaku" I called as I saw Sango grin and walk over as Miroku flew over and landed as Kohaku walked over bits of frost formed at his feet however they melted as his foot left it.

"you guys I'd like you to meet my family. Aiko, Iekachi and Souta you guys they are Kohaku, Sango and Miroku" I announced as I looked around

"where did Alex go to?" I asked as kaede walked over

"I had asked him if he could get me a few herbs from the garden quickly" she said as I nodded

"ok Kaede I'd like you to meet my second family" I said as Iekachi noticed the garbs kaede was wearing.

"you're a miko?" he asked as kaede nodded

"then do you have purifying scrolls?" he asked her as she shook her head

"that would be Miroku he may still have some from when he was human" she said as he nodded.

" I thank you anyway" Iekachi said as I smiled hoping Miroku will know not to give him any good ones.

"I will be back in just a minute I have to run somewhere but I will be back" I said as Kaede nodded and Inu Yasha followed me as I ran off into the woods as I stopped out of view.

"What is it Inu Yasha?" I asked as his eyes narrowed

"I am not stupid I can sense my half brother but I chose not to run off why do you insist on going to greet him?" he asked me

"I would rather see what he wants then you jumping to conclusions and having Aiko watch and see what I have been doing there. As well as Souta seeing any blood shed but that is unstoppable" I said as I turned to leave. I was stopped when he rested his hand on my shoulder I turned to see his serious eyes

"I am coming to I will not let you go to your death on your own" he said smiling softly as I sighed blowing my bangs

"Okay but no brash comments please" I said as I ran in his direction as Inu Yasha followed me a few minutes later we reached an open field that he was walking through that would lead straight to Kaede's village.

"What business do you have here Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked politely bowing in respect as Inu Yasha did as well.

"Miko? Inu Yasha?" he said almost shocked as I nodded

"Yes full demons it was Lady Midoriko's wish since it would help us all live longer" I said as he locked eyes with me as jaken stared gaping at us as Ah-Un walked or stood beside lord Sesshomaru

"I have a request of you Miko" He said gravely as I nodded

"I will do it if you call me Kagome and not any other name" I said as he nodded

"Ok Kagome Rin has taken ill and I cannot understand what it is my healers do not specialize in human healing and she is weak. I need for you to check her out and help her if you can" He said as jaken screeched

"We're letting Inu Yasha's wench help Rin!" He screeched as I narrowed my eyes as I felt the sun brightening on him as rays shot down of bright light slashing through him as he yelped.

"Insolent toad" I growled as Inu Yasha spoke up

"I am coming to so I can make sure she is safe Sesshomaru" He said as he nodded. I turned to Inu Yasha and looked him in the eye

"Inu I need you to stay here and make sure My family is safe" I asked him as he shook his head

"No Ali can do it" He said as I nodded

"We will leave now" Sesshomaru said turning and jaken got on Ah-Un and He took to the air as I pulled out a flute that I discovered in my sash and played a tune that sounded right as a cloud soared down from the sky and I sat on it patting it so Inu Yasha would get on. He did so and the cloud followed after as Sesshomaru went by his kai cloud. He was in front as my hair whipped behind me. I could hear and still feel my old family's aura's as I felt the erg to let myself go back to my saiyen form as I changed and suddenly wanted to fly as I focused my energy on instinct as I let myself stay as I then moved my body forewords as I flew right beside my cloud on which Inu Yasha was. I smiled somehow knowing that I was learning the first of many lessons as I felt the swishing of my hair as I felt the familiar poke of my energy and allowed it to overtake me as I felt my hair and body shifting and changing as my arms and stomach became more defined. I saw a golden glow overtaking my body as I felt as if I was going so slow. I then saw my bangs were now spiked out and my hair was much longer. It was also a golden yellow almost like in my fox form. But this form it also went a little lighter it wasn't as bright. I then saw that a castle with a barrier was fast approaching. Sesshomaru had put his hand out in front of him and a whole appeared in the barrier as we went through.

He took us to the south wing if I was correct and into the structure of the palace up stairs until we finally reached a set of red cherry wood doors. Jaken had departed to put ah-un back in his stable. Sesshomaru opened up the door to reveal a pink and yellow colored room. It had different types of dolls and toys scattered on the floor and pillows. But in the center of the room a large queen size bed lay with pink sheets and blankets with yellow pillows. But the color black caught my eye among the bright colors. I walked over examining rins pale face that was soaked with sweat. I tore a piece of cloth off of my shirt and dried off her face and rested the other side of my hand against her forehead before taking it away. Her body was fine yet it felt ice cold at the same time as I swept my hand across her face as a mist of pink was left but quickly turned to an ice blue color as my eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"This is the work of an ice demon. It is a spell that all of them know. But only very high leveled ones may use it. But how would they be able to get past your barrier they would have to have.." I started but trailed off as I heard the deep growling of someone as I turned to see Sesshomaru's bloodshot eyes.

"Lord Yukinowa of the North" He said as his teeth lengthened into fangs as I turned back. I then imagined a scroll in my hands as it read the counter spell and potion that were needed to remove this spell. I then listed the Herbs in my head and then remembered the spells words as well. I took the sweat soaked cloth and burned it using my kai as I then saw the piece of cloth reappear and attach itself to where I had torn it off. I then walked back as I rested a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder as he looked to almost calm down.

"I know that you want revenge but right now Rin is in serious condition and I need certain herbs for a potion to remove the ice spell. Please keep yourself in control but I wouldn't ever want a Child to die If I had the power to stop it" I said as he eyed me before slipping from me and turning. He walked out of the room as Inu Yasha stayed near my side. I was still in my human form but the golden glow that had once surrounded me was gone. He led us back down the many twists and turns of his castle to a pair of glass doors. He then opened them to reveal a lustrous garden and pond. I nodded and left using my fox nose to smell out the herbs until I found the Ice rose. This flower was so light a blue that it was almost transparent. I then picked it by the base since I would need the whole thing besides the roots. I picked one and then went for the rest. I finished rather quickly and then went back to Rins room with Sesshomaru's watchful eye on me and Inu Yasha holding the herbs while I mixed and mashed them into a paste. I then started the chant as I spread a bit of the paste onto her forehead as we started glowing the ice blue as her sweaty cheeks became less pail. Her breathing became normal as I finished the chant. I felt my own sweaty brow and wiped it with the sleeve of my kimono. I then stood up and set the bowl down on the little table a servant had prepared. I then stood up and turned to Sesshomaru a smile lighting my face

"The spell is removed but you can not let that lord near her again. If he succeeds in killing her and you go into yourself and Mope he'll take you down You must not let that happen" I told him seriously as I brushed the piece of hair that got in my face.

"I will not take another visit from him anymore as long as Rin is around" He stated knowingly as I nodded and felt Inu Yasha put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sesshomaru we must leave Kagome's foster family is visiting and she doesn't get many chances to see them. SO we must take our leave for now" Inu Yasha actually said in a respective voice as Sesshomaru nodded

"I thank you for helping her and telling me about what Lord Yukinowa. I will strike and make sure he stays down" He said his eyes mere slits as I looked towards the open balcony

"I hope you succeed Lord Sesshomaru in your war the youth should not be wasted especially since Rin is so pure" I said as I changed to my human form and focused my energy as my heart beat sped up as I felt my teeth mashing against each other as Inu Yasha watched and finally my black hair once again went The gold of before as I felt my teeth growing into fangs again. I bowed once before pulling my flute out and walking towards the balcony and Inu Yasha by my side as I summoned The same cloud as before it then appeared before me as I then told Inu Yasha to get on

"What about you what are you riding?" He asked as I smirked and the cloud started moving as I flew beside the cloud

"you really weren't watching me before I figured out how to do this" I said asI flew beside him back to the village.

End Chapter 9

I'm so sorry.I have not updated any of my stories since last month andI am thinking of getting them all up by Monday the 23.

Also the next chapter is where she meets one of the Z gang so keep an eye out!

LGGOTW


	10. UpDaTe SrY

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen Yes this is me I remember when I had started writing I was always trying to stay atop because I swore that I would never not finish a story so its finally that time. The first reason was because during that time my computer got so slow that it would try and connect for 6 FUCKING HOURS AND THEN JUST STOP… Sorry lol. So I promise that as soon as I post these messages to my stories on , I Lady Gina Goddess of The Wind will finish these Fucken Stories.

Sincerely Yours,

LGGOTW


End file.
